Historia de venganza y Pasión
by Ryusaki-san
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando escuchas a la persona que más amas en la vida diciendo las palabras mas dolorosas que podrías escuchar?Despues de mas de un año!. Chapter 5 UP!
1. Sinfonía de Dolor

Laliiiii Hooo! este es un fanfic de Junjou romantica de usagix misaki.. espero que les guste ya que es mi primer fic así que DISFRUTENLO!

Pero antes lo de siempre...

Disclaimer : todos lo personaje de Junjo Romantica aunque me encantaría no me pertenecen sólo los utilizo para hacer realidad mis fantasias en este hermoso fic...

Ahhh! y recuerden que dejar rewievs ya que un fic con muchos es un fic feliz lo que ase una ercritora feliz así que ... haganme feliz! XDDDDD

* * *

**Historia de Venganza y Pasión **

**Capítulo 1**

¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con usag… usami-sensei! Yo solo me estoy quedando en su casa por que mi nii-chan esta en Osaka. ¡El es mi casero y nada más! _decía Misaki sonrojado y, a la vez, nervioso_ Además es raro… Los dos somos hombres ¿Cómo podría amarlo?

¡Ah! Entonces me estoy preocupando demasiado… ¡Arigato Misaki! Que bueno quesea así, por que no me gustaría que Akihiko se viera involucrado en algún escándalo que pudiese afectar su carrera _ Isaka dio un pequeño suspiro_ Ya, entonces me retiro, cuídate Misaki.

Adiós Isaka-san _Se despidió el menor con un tono que denotaba su alivio por que esta molesta e incómoda conversación se hubiese terminado.

Buscó su bolso que había dejado encima de una silla para luego irse, ya que se encontraba en la oficina de Isaka en la editorial.

Al salir, se le notaba sumido en sus pensamientos como casi siempre acostumbraba a estar cuando le ocurría algo que tuviese relación con usagi-san ... pero lo que el no sabía era que alguien más había escuchado aquella conversación.

Akihiko´s POV 

Lo único que sentí fue un gran dolor en el pecho y unas ganas terribles de llorar. Que ironía, no había llorado ni cuando su madre lo abandonó para seguir su carrera.

Al escuchar aquella frase de la persona más importante para mí…

ﻼﻼﻼﻼFlash Backﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼ

Akihiko salió de su oficina, caminaba relajado por el pasillo, cuando escucha un grito_ ¡Naniiiiiiiiiii!_ se acercó a escuchar ya que la voz se le hacía conocida_... Etooo... mmm_ ahí se dio cuenta de que era SU Misaki.

"_¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?" _pensó para si con notable duda…

En ese momento Akihiko se sintió feliz de que estuviera ahí…

Al momento también se puso celoso al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo, estaba con Isaka… la verdad era que el problema no era tanto el hecho de que estuvieran SOLOS, sin nadie que los molestara… bueno sí, ese era un gran problema para el pero lo que más le preocupaba era Misaki, ya que él o sabe decir que no, además, conociendo a Isaka seguramente diciendo tonterías como : "no deberías estar con Akihiko" o " no le causes molestias" o cosas por el estilo… aparte que ya de por si no le gustaba que nadie se le acercara, ya que el señor posesivo tenía fijo en su cabezota que era única y exclusivamente suyo y de nadie más

Pero luego pensó al darse cuenta de que la oficina de donde provenía la voz de su uke era la de Isaka "_Misaki + Isaka+solos=%"&%%&/(/&(/)(&/%&^"..._

Con una ira inmensa la cual se profería un aura negra asesina estaba a punto de patear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas cuando escucha aquellas escasas pero extremadamente hirientes palabras….

ﻼﻼﻼﻼEnd Flash Backﻼﻼﻼ

De inmediato salí corriendo al baño con un gran nudo en la garganta y esa horrible sensación en mi corazón….

Al llegar, me apoye en la pared y sentí algo húmedo que recorría mi mejilla… "_Por Qué?"… _me desvanecí y caí al piso, quedé sentado, si alguien me hubiese visto, hubiera creído que me habían golpeado y dejado ahí medio muerto.

" _Por __qué?... Por qué ÉL, precisamente ÉL tenía que decir eso?_

_Él sabe que yo lo amo y por lo que entiendo él también me ama, entonces…_

_¿Por qué le cuesta tanto reconocerlo?.._

_Yo se que el tema de la homosexualidad no es bien recibido por algunas personas pero ¿no se supone que cuando uno ama a alguien no importa lo que diga la gente?"_

En esos momentos lo único que quería era… morir

Sí, morir para no tener que sentir este dolor espantoso; morir para que Misaki pudiese ser libre; en fin, sólo morir.

Fin Akihiko´s POV

Después de alrededor de media hora sentado sintiéndose triste, decepcionado y confundido, sintió que algo surgía de su interior… una inmensa ira, tuvo ganas de salir corriendo, encontrarlo y reclamarle por lo que había dicho y por lo mal que se sintió al escucharlo; también tenía ganas de abrazarlo, decirle mil veces que lo amaba y si se negaba sería capaz de encadenarlo, amarrarlo a la pata de la cama o lo que fuera necesario para no dejarlo escapar.

Pero al final se contuvo. Secó sus lágrimas y vió su reflejo en el espejo; tenía los ojos hinchados ( hace años no lloraba); lavó su cara luego se colocó unos lentes oscuros que traía en el bolsillo interior de su elegante chaqueta. Andaba vestido con su típico terno gris, camisa azul cielo y una sencilla corbata amarilla, un atuendo muy simple para lo ostentoso que es, como todos sabemos, usagi-san ; pero lo hacía ver sexy y varonil…

Al instante, recordó que tenía que ir la oficina de Aikawa, de hecho debió haber estado ahí desde hace arto... no tenía ánimos de nada y menos de verla a ella pero si no lo hacía sabía que después la tendría en su departamento fastidiándolo a mas no poder y terminaría matándolo, mmmm... matarlo, consideró esa idea ya que así se ahorraría el trabajo de hacerlo el mismo _" Que tontería!" _pensó, esbozó una sonrisa ya se sentía un mínimo más calmado pero el horrible dolo no desaparecía y muy en el fondo sentía que no lo haría jamás…

Aquel dolor era como aquel que había sentido cuando Takahiro le dio la noticia de que se casaría matando así la última esperanza de que su amor fuese correspondido. No... éste es mil veces peor.

"_Puede que Misaki haya dicho __eso sin querer para no causarme molestias"_

Tenía la esperanza en el fondo de su corazón que así haya sido pero por mas que intentaba autoconvenserse de esto el maldito dolor seguía...

"_No. Nadie que ame a otra persona diría lago así, ni siquiera en broma. Sus palabras sólo me demuestran que no me ama, que nunca me amó y sólo jugó conmigo"_

Al tiempo en que todos estos pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza, iba naciendo en él un sentimiento destructivo, cruel, espantoso, doloroso pero a la vez sediento, insatisfecho e incontrolable...

Este era la…. Venganza


	2. Confusiones

Gomen por la tardanza, no me maten please! Es que como ya estoy terminando el colegio he tenido muchos trabajos y pruebas y todo eso. Además tengo que escribir el capi en un borrador y después pasarlo al Word, no sé porque pero cuando estoy enfrente de la compu no me llega la inspiración pero son solo excusas lo sientoooo... XD. También quiero avisar que este capítulo contiene lemon o un intento de ello ya que es el primero que hago, no sé si me habrá quedado bien, así que no sean tan duros conmigo…

Quiero agradecerles a todas por su apoyo, nunca pensé que les fuera a gustar mi fic, eso me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo... Arigato!

Bueno sin más tardanza les dejo para que lean… disfrútenlo!

(Disclaimer: Junjo Romantica, ni sus personajes, ni nada me pertenece. Cuál es el gusto de hacérmelo recordar siempre?)

**Capitulo 2**

**Confusiones**

Después de un largo día de trabajo, Akihiko salió del enorme edificio de la editorial y subió a su deportivo rojo. Luego de su "RELAJADA" conversación con Aikawa se había ido a su oficina y estuvo todo el día pensando en lo que había pasado y más aún en su venganza contra Misaki.

Él sabía que el menor es influenciable, fácil de manejar, no sabe decir que no, es muy inocente, pero por más que lo pensaba no encontraba otra solución. El incidente de la tarde le ayudó, en gran parte, a darse cuenta de todo lo malo que había en su relación, no se había dado cuenta de que siempre tenía en cuenta sólo lo bueno y si algo malo pasaba siempre se culpaba a sí mismo. Ya estaba cansado de ser él, el que lo buscaba, lo acosaba, se lo pasaba repitiéndole hasta el cansancio cuanto lo amaba, cuan importante era para él. Recordó cuando Misaki fue a dar a su mansión por culpa de Haruhiko, el cual lo había encerrado en un cuarto tipo bodega y al intentar escapar por medio de unas sábanas atadas a una vieja viga de madera, ésta se quebró y él se cayó dislocándose el tobillo. Después de "rescatarlo" Akihiko le había preguntado qué haría si a él le pasaba algo por que él sin su Misaki no podría vivir y, para variar, éste le había contestado que no sabía.

Siempre era él el que iniciaba las relaciones sexuales y le daba el mayor placer posible a su uke pero él no recibía mucho a cambio, el placer que llegaba a sentir era más por el amor hacia su pequeño que por sentirse dentro del mismo.

Él amaba a su Misaki, lo ama, pero fue tanto el dolor y angustia que sintió y siente aún que al final se apoderó casi por completo de él la sed de venganza.

Hay un pensamiento que dice: "Estás destinado a caminar a veces entre rosas y otras entre espinas, pero siempre hacia las estrellas" y en el fondo de su corazón, Usagi, deseaba que su vida fuese así.

Llegó al departamento y encontró a Misaki dormido en el sillón, con un hilo de saliva en la comisura de la boca, como un bebe.

"_Que hermoso se ve…. No, no, no, contrólate Usami Akihiko. Ya dijiste que lo harías pagar y así será, juro que las cosas ya no van a ser las de antes, no más"_

Caminó lenta y silenciosamente hacia su habitación para no despertarlo, o quería tener que hablar con él, no se sentía muy bien que digamos hasta que se tropezó con una hormiga cabezona (XD) y cayó, aunque no hizo mucho ruido, fue suficiente como para despertar a Misaki. Éste se sentó, pasándose las manos por los ojos. Cuando los abrió por completo vio a Usagi levantándose del suelo.

_Usagi-san, llegaste!_dijo somnolientamente feliz

_Ohaio Misaki..._respondió con tono seco

Misaki lo noto extraño, normalmente Usagi-san se hubiese aprovechado de que él estaba dormido para hacerle "cosas" que "no" le gustaban...

_Te sientes bien? Pasó algo?_se sonrojó

"_Si pasó, pasó que te escuche cuando estabas con Isaka y no sabes cuan mal me siento en este momento, no sé cómo puedes mostrarte tan tranquilo después de lo que dijiste, se nota que no te lastimo en lo más mínimo" _ _sintió como su rabia empezaba a aflorar _no nada no te preocupes..._dijo fingiendo por supuesto.

_Que bueno… entonces serviré la cena

Misaki se estaba parando para dirigirse a la cocina hasta que Usagi-san lo toma del brazo y lo lleva arrastrando a la habitación.

_Usagi-san, suéltame! Me haces daño! No quiero!

_...

_USAGI-SAN!_gritó al sentir como Akihiko lo lanzaba bruscamente hacia la cama. Se sonrojó cuando lo empezó a acariciar, pero no de la manera delicada de siempre sino que era brusco, y salvajemente lujurioso.

Misaki ya sabía o creía saber lo que ocurriría así que se dejó llevar como, ya que aunque siempre opusiera resistencia al final siempre terminaba cediendo. Sí, nunca lo reconocería pero lo amaba, amaba y ama a su Usagi-san con locura.

Akihiko comenzó con besos llenos de pasión, batallando para poder introducir su lengua en la húmeda cavidad en la húmeda cavidad de su pequeño hasta que terminó venciéndolo y recorriendo cada espacio del interior como dejando huella de que era sólo suya, se separaron sólo por la falta de oxígeno. Usagi lo miro y le arrancó la ropa a jalones dejándola completamente destruida. Luego se aproximó a su cuello y lo empezó a besar, fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a unos rosados botoncitos, duros por la excitación. Los masajeó haciendo que a Misaki se le escaparan unos tímidos pero intensos gemidos. Los mordía, lamía, succionaba y besaba lenta y exquisitamente torturando de placer a su uke.

Pero no hay que olvidar que lo que quería Akihiko era hacerlo sufrir.

Posó una de sus manos en el miembro del chico, moviéndola, de manera sensual, mientras que con la otra seguía masajeando sus tetillas... La habitación se llenaba de gemidos del menor a medida que pasaba el rato.

_Ah... U-usagi… san m-e voy….

_ No, no todavía

_Usagi-san Onegai!

Rápidamente desabrochó los pantalones de Misaki, los bajó al igual que a sus bóxers, sacando el abultado miembro. Primero lo miró y luego subió la mirada hasta el rostro del muchacho, sonrojado de placer. Le gustaba verlo así, no lo podía negar, a fin de cuenta lo amaba con locura a pesar de querer vengarse de él.

Tomó el miembro con las dos manos y se lo introdujo todo de una vez a la boca haciendo un vaivén exquisito para su uke, después con su lengua empezó a recorrerlo desde la base hasta la punta deteniéndose en esta y haciéndole cosquillas que hacían sentir a Misaki que iba a convulsionar de tanto placer.

_Usagi-san?_Miró a su seme, confundido al ver como éste se paraba con claras intensiones de irse

_ Ya no… tengo ganas_ tomó aire _ Estoy cansado, me voy a dormir, buenas noches_ dijo fríamente y cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejando a un confundido Misaki.

Éste no lo podía creer. Cómo Usagi-san se había ido así sin más? Cómo?

"_Quizás hice algo malo, o ya no le gusta tener sexo conmigo, o ya no me ama…."_

Al pensar esto último, sintió como una tibia lágrima recorría su mejilla. Y si en verdad se trataba de eso?. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar. Lloró hasta quedar exhausto y se durmió, desnudo como estaba, en la cama del amor de su vida.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. El otro capítulo ya lo tengo casi listo así que mientras mas reviews dejen más rápido voy a actualizar…

SaraKem: Siento la demora gracias por ser la primera en dejar review, a espero que te haya gustado la conti y sigue leyendo porfiss! Y espero que me expliques quien es Carlisle jijji

Shuki Kano: si encontraste interesante el primer capi este yo creo que te gustara más…

Mitsuki-neko-Uchiha: Me reí con tu review, = ay que ver los dos puntos de vista porque en este fic los dos sufren, en algunos momentos odiaras a Usagi y en otros a Misaki pero espero que las conti te gusten…

W-Kerry: jajajajaj yo se que exagera pero como sabes Misaki nunca piensa lo que dice y al fin y al cabo igual hiere a Usagi, en este caso fue algo así como la gota que rebasó el vaso.. Espero que sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado la conti…

Nos leemos la próxima Mata Neee!


	3. Cuando el amor ciega

He vuelto al fin! Gomen por la tardanza pero con tantas tareas y exámenes me había olvidado del fic y cuando me acordé tuve que pasarlo a Word. Gracias por seguir leyendo ahora sin más tardanza chanchachaaaaaannn EL FIC! Xd Disfrútenlo!

(Disclaimer: Junjo Romántica, ni sus personajes, ni nada me pertenece. Cuál es el gusto de hacérmelo recordar siempre?)

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Cuando el amor ciega**

Akihiko caminó hacia la sala y se dejó caer en el sofá. Estaba aturdido. Completamente. Cómo había hecho algo así? Nunca en su vida lo había hecho, nunca pensó siquiera que algún día lo haría y menos a la persona que más amaba. Si dieran un premio al acto más cruel cometido, él por supuesto lo ganaría, y con honores. Por que lo que hizo no puede ser llamado de otra forma sino crueldad. Puede que para alguna otra persona, lo que sucedió no fuera la gran cosa, pero él sabía que Misaki no era cualquier persona. Misaki es en extremo sensible y lo más probable es que en este momento, esté en la cama, llorando desconsoladamente y pensando quizás que cosas. Sí, lo sabía. Perfectamente.

Se sentía la peor persona de la tierra, la rata más inmunda. "_Cómo?" _Esa pregunta calaba hondo en su mente. Cómo alguien maduro se dejaba llevar por la ira y por sentimientos superfluos, causándole daño a alguien que lo único que ha hecho es iluminar su vida, apartar la soledad que sufría su corazón. Cómo no entender que Misaki aún es un niño inmaduro que no sabe manejar las situaciones. "_Mmmm sí. Los años me están pasando la cuenta, me he convertido en un viejo melodramático". _Se sentía tan arrepentido. _"Pobre Misaki. Como quisiera ir y decirle cuanto lo amo, pedirle perdón por ser el hombre más idiota e imbécil del mundo. Pero no es el momento._ _Lo dejaré pensar y mañana hablaremos. Y si me rechaza?. No importa, seguiré insistiendo. Y si me dice que me odia. Me lo merezco, sólo él sabe cuanto le dolió mi actitud." _

Levantó la vista. Era medianoche. No se ni cuenta como había pasado el tiempo. Se paró, subió las escaleras y entro en una habitación X. Sin ánimos se colocó el pijama y se acostó. No podía dormir. Mil vueltas dio entre las sábanas hasta que el cansancio lo venció y se durmió.

/*** A la mañana siguiente ***\\\\\\

# Daban las 7 A.M. en punto y se abra la puerta de la habitación X, dejando ver a un ser cercano a un zombi que, por supuesto era Usagi-san#

_Nanii?_ Akihiko miró hacia el comedor esperando ver a su pequeño, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo. Se suponía que entre los dos se habían prometido que independiente de cualquier cosa, todas las mañanas desayunarían juntos. Así era siempre. _"Bueno, desde ayer que las cosas no son como siempre". _Decidió buscarlo en la habitación donde lo había dejado la noche anterior, o sea la suya propia.

_Misaki!_Dijo al abrir la puerta. Silencio… Tampoco estaba. Luego, lo buscó en el baño, en su pieza, en la cocina, en la habitación de los osos, en la que guarda los juguetes, en la que se estaban criando los marimos, en fin, en todo el lujoso departamento. Pero no había ni rastro de su querido Misaki.

_"Bueno, quizás se levantó más temprano, para no verme, y se fue a la universidad. Todo esto me pasa por ser tan baka" _Se llevó la mano a la frente en señal de cansancio y se dirigió a la cocina, rascándose una nalga por cierto, a prepararse el desayuno. No sabía que mierda hacer. Quién diría que le gran Usami Akihiko, el escritor románticas y fascinante novelas, el más guapo y el con mas fans, no sabe preparase un simple desayuno. El único consuelo que le quedaba era que café si sabía hacer. Sacó una taza de la alacena y eco el café, después el azúcar, luego el agua caliente y *Crash****

_ ¡Tsk! Esto parece que ya lo viví_ Otra vez había quebrado una taza. Luego recordó lo que Misaki le había dicho.

ﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼ Flash Back ﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼ

_ ¡Baka!_ Misaki estaba hartado_ te he dicho que hay tazas especiales para el agua caliente_

_Oh_ Usagi lo miro con cara de yo no fui_

_Uffff!_dijo con fastidio_listo… ahí le puse ¨CALIENTE¨ a la taza para el agua caliente (N/A: Valga la redundancia xD) QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE_esto último lo dijo casi en un grito_

_Hai-Hai-hai_

_Pffff, ahora tendré que limpiar todo el desastre que dejó este baka, como si yo tuviese tiempo de sobra para estarlo perdiendo en tonterías y además…_regañaba en voz baja Misaki mientras rápidamente dejaba la cocina reluciente como estaba antes_

ﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼ End Flash Back ﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼ

Miró nuevamente la alacena y ahí estaba… la taza con la palabra mágica. Rió mientras recogía los vidrios, limpiaba el café derramado en el piso y la superficie del mueble. Tomó el último pedazo de lo que antes era una perfecta taza y lo botó a la basura.

_ ¡Tsk! ¡Puto vidrio!_(N/A: sí, es lo que creen, se cortó la mano el muy lindo ¬¬)

Como estaría de enojado Misaki si viera el escándalo que estaba haciendo para prepararse una simple taza de café. Ya lo hubiese echado a patadas de ahí.

Decidió que lo mejor era vendarse la mano y vestirse para ir a la editorial (N/A: no lo había dicho antes pero en este fic Usagi tiene que ir mas menos seguido a la editorial ya que es parte de su trabajo a parte de solo escribir), ya compraría algo por allá o sino fumaría hasta que se le pasara el hambre.

"_Voy a la editorial y luego paso a recoger a Misaki a la Universidad… esta vez sí que no se escapará de mí"_

Eran las 5 de la tarde cuando estacionó su deportivo rojo en la entrada de la Universidad Mitsuhashi.

1, 2, 3, 4,5 minutos pasaban y Misaki no salía.

"_Por qué se demora tanto…" _Como siempre exagerando. Fue a esperarlo a la otra salida.

1, 2, 3, 4,5 minutos pasaban y… tampoco.

Recordó que una vez había lo había visto, desde la oficina de Hiroki, en una banca con su sempai. Pensó que quizás pudiese estar ahí así que fue a verlo.

Y no se equivocaba, porque ahí estaba y, para su mala suerte con su baka-sempai (N/A: ese apodo se lo puse porque a mí no me gusta de hecho lo quería matar cuando en el anime intento propasarse con MI Akihiko… jaakjakja deben pensar que estoy loca… bueno pues no se equivocan xD)

"_Ese idiota, siempre pegado a él como si fuera su sombra"_

Caminó en dirección hacia ellos, sin ser visto por supuesto, hasta que se detiene, paralizado. Estaba atónito viendo lo que creyó ser un sueño o, más bien, una pesadilla.

Misaki, SU Misaki, se estaba besando con Sumi.

Reaccionó y corrió lo más rápido posible donde ellos. Furioso, los separó agarrando a baka-sempai ( xD) del chaleco.

_ ¡Cómo te atreves a besar a Misaki maldito! ¡Cómo osas siquiera mirarlo y ponerle tus sucias garras sobre sus delicadas manos!_

Lo golpeo una y otra vez. Estaba hecho una bestia. Primero, un puñetazo directo a su mejilla izquierda lo que le hizo caer al suelo y éste aprovechó para darle una serie de patadas en el estómago.

_ ¡Basta, Usagi-san! Lo vas a matar!_Misaki estaba desesperado. No encontraba la forma de detenerlo así que se interpuso entre ellos tratando de proteger al malherido.

_Qué demonios haces!_parecía otra persona. Estaba totalmente dominado por la ira.

_Si lo quieres seguir golpeando tendrás que golpearme primero_

_ ¡¿Por qué defiendes a este maldito idiota?_realmente no entendía porque el menor hacía eso_

_...

Y ahí su mente pareció aclararse

_Oh! Ahora entiendo… lo entiendo todo…

Dio la vuelta, no sin antes darle la última y más fuerte patada a Sumi y se fue del lugar, dejando a un temeroso y, sobretodo, confundido Misaki.

Se subió al deportivo y manejó lo más rápido posible. Decidió ir a un bar, quería emborracharse. Emborracharse como nunca en su vida. Como su Misaki le podía hacer eso. Él podía ser lo que quisiera pero jamás sería capaz de estar con otra persona mientras estuviese con él. Eso jamás.

Se pasó varios semáforos en rojo. Estaba tan emputecido que le importaba un carajo. En esos momentos mando todo al demonio y se preocupó sol de encontrar un maldito bar.

Eso era lo único que pensaba…

* * *

Ojalá le haya gustado y recuerden que por cada review que dejen un gatito es alimentado :D

Además me gustaría que me dijeran como les gustaría que continuara la historia, yo ya tengo una pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que quiere mi fanaticada xD

Ahora respondiendo reviews

Zarakem: Aun no me cuentas u_u pero no importa xD ojala te guste la conti :D

W-Kerry: en verdad lo defiendo x q lo amo y si osas levantar falso testimonio contra el no respondo yo y el clubs de fans súper secreto de Usagi-san akjajakjajk no bromis espero disfrutes la conti : )

Kaoryciel98: Que bueno que te haya gustado respecto a lo del tema lo escogí porque siempre se ve a Misaki como la victima pero no es tan así ya que aunque Usagi se muestre tan seguro en el fondo no es más que un ser lleno de miedo e inseguridad… bueno espero que te guste la conti y que sigas leyendo : D

Shuki Kano: jajajajajjaaj que bueno haber cumplido con tu fantasía y de paso con la mía x Dio también siempre quise ver a Misaki dejado con las ganas! Ojala te guste la conti : )

Mitsuki-neko-uchiha: ajajaj eres muy rara lo sabías? Bueno a mí también me gusta este Usagi mas decidido y malo jaajajajaj ojala te guste la conti y sigas leyendo : D

Vongola Hime-sama: Aki la tan ansiada conti espero te guste y porfa no mueras ya que no kiero perder a mis fans xD la próxima conti no se para cuando la tenga pero si prometo no demorarme tanto :)

Que estén bien se me kuidan nos leemos la próxima…

Mata Neeee!


	4. Volver a lo mismo

Laliii Hooo! Gomenasai por la demora, no tengo excusa… gracias por la paciencia y espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo… saben no si en realidad es así pero siento que este fic va mejorando en cada capítulo aunque lleve sólo 4 espero seguir así y no demorarme tanto en subir el próximo capítulo…

También siento decirlo a estas alturas pero esta es la forma del fic

_Junjou_ alguien habla

"_Junjou" _alguien piensa

¡JUNJOU! Alguien grita

Bueno sin más demora aquí está el ansiado capítulo!

(Junjou Romántica no me pertenece ni nada de lo que hay en él sólo utilizo sus personajes para hacer una de las cosas que más me gusta que es escribir por supuesto sin lucro alguno)

**Capítulo 4**

**Volver a lo mismo**

_Es mejor que duermas un poco sempai_ le dijo, ya tranquilo, después de verlo un poco mejor_ yo estaré en la cafetería, volveré después de un rato ok?

_Gracias Misaki_ Sumi se sentía un poco culpable_ deberías ir a tu casa, no te preocupes por mí, necesitas descansar_ dijo bajando la vista y luego lo mira a los ojos_ y lo siento

_Que dices sempai, yo estaré contigo hasta que te den el alta_ lo mira a los ojos tratando de reconfortarlo y toma su mano notando la culpa del otro_ y no te preocupes, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ocurrió… Ahora descansa, nos vemos_ se para y luego de hacer una reverencia sale de la habitación.

Fue en dirección a la cafetería del hospital pensando en el horrible día que había tenido. Luego de que Akihiko se fuera, llamó a una ambulancia lo más rápido posible. Cuando ésta llegó, desesperado le rogaba a los paramédicos que lo atendieran rápido. Después de subir a Sumi a la ambulancia subió con él, no quería dejarlo solo. Los paramédicos al verlo tan alterado le suministraron unos calmantes suaves. El viaje al hospital transcuyó con Misaki siempre al lado del mayor, ni un solo momento se separó de él.

Al llegar, lo recostaron en una camilla, en una habitación individual, le curaron las heridas y lo dejaron recuperarse del estado en que había quedado después de la pelea_. "Pero qué fue eso?". _Bueno en realidad si sabía que había sido. Una escena de celos. Nunca lo había visto así, realmente parecía otra persona. Estaba completamente encolerizado.

"_Por qué? Por qué últimamente todo ha cambiado? Que fue lo que ocurrió? Estoy tan confundido, no entiendo nada. Me siento triste y, por alguna razón, culpable. Algo me dice que consciente o inconscientemente hice algo que le causara molestias. Kami sabe que eso es lo último que quiero ocasionarle a las personas y menos a Usagi-san. Si supiera que lo que vio no es lo que él cree… pero es que yo no tengo la culpa de que sempai me haya besado…"_

ﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼ Flash Back ﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼ

Misaki y Sumi se encontraban en la clase del demonio Kamijou. Éste estaba dictando un haiku de Matsuo Basho.

_Tsk, se me acabó la tinta_ dijo Misaki en voz baja_ Pss-Pss sempai, me podrías prestar un lápiz por favor_

_...

_... Sempai, pss-pss sempai… ¡SEMPAI! TE DIGO QUE ME PRES…_ no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue acallado por un sucio borrador que le llegó directo en la cara.

_Takahashi! Te callas o te arrojo algo más duro y te vas de mi clase. Estos estudiantes de hoy en día no se a que vienen si no es a poner atención, si no les interesa la literatura, no tienen nada que hacer aquí. Uff! No tiene ningún respeto por la literatura… Bueno, como les decía…

Misaki, muerto de la vergüenza, se sentó y no se atrevió a abrir la boca en lo que quedaba de clase, ya que le tenía terror al sensei.

"_Qué le ocurrirá a sempai? Se ve preocupado, distante, más bien triste… estará sufriendo por algo? o por alguien? Pero no sé si preguntarle… me podría creer entrometido"_

A la salida fueron a ganarse a unas bancas en el patio de la universidad, se sentaron y hubo un silencio incómodo.

_Sempai… Oye, sempai!

_Oh! Misaki, lo siento. Qué me decías?

_Nada, recién te estaba hablando. Disculpa mi intromisión pero, qué te ocurre? En la clase te hable y ni me oíste… te veo mal, qué sucede?

_Nada. No te preocupes, estoy bien

_No me mientas, tú no eres así… vamos dímelo, somos amigos o no?

_Si bueno, no sé si recuerdas que te había dicho antes que me había enamorado

_Mmm ah! sí, lo recuerdo_ dijo sorprendido_ pero nunca me quisiste decir de quien se trataba

_Bueno, esa persona es el profesor You Miyagi

_Aaah… QUE DIJISTE! MIYAGUI-SENSEI? PERO, CÓMO? CUANDO? PORQUÉ?

_Shh! Baja la voz que alguien te puede oír

_Gomen… pero como no me lo dijiste antes, además él es mucho mayor que tú hasta podría ser tu padre_ decía exaltado, no lo podía creer

_Ya cálmate... por eso no te lo quería decir_ suspira_ hace un par de meses me empecé a acercar a él, ya que me parecía un tipo interesante, con la excusa de que quería conocer acerca de Matsuo Basho, ya que me enteré por el demonio Kamijou que le fascinaba… Así fuimos hablando y me empezó a atraer más y más hasta que…

_Hasta que te enamoraste de él_ le interrumpió su kohai

_Sí_ continuó con amarga alegría_ pasamos muy gratos momentos juntos, nos hicimos muy cercanos, una vez me fue a dejar a mi casa ya que ese día estuvimos charlando tan a gusto que no nos dimos cuenta de la hora, yo vi esa cercanía como algo más pero_ ahora su rostro era completamente tristeza_ después de lo que ocurrió ayer me di cuenta lo equivocado que estaba…

***Mini Flash Back***

4 P.M / Término de clases / Oficina de Miyagi-sensei /

( Toc-Toc)

_Adelante!

_Buenos Tardes Miyagi-sensei

_Oh Sumi! Buenas Tardes, pasa que se te ofrece?

_Sensei_ dijo con nerviosismo_ necesito hablar algo muy importante con usted

_Bueno, pero primero toma asiento por favor_ lo mira preocupado_ qué ocurre?

_Es que… mmm... yo qu-querí decirle qu-que y-yo y-yo

_Pero dime que ocurre me estos preocupando!

_YO LO AMO!_soltó casi en un grito a causa de los nervios

_..._ Miyagi no lo podía creer, quedó atónito, tanto que se le cayó el cigarrillo de la boca

_L-lo siento_ dijo con la respiración agitada_ no debí decirle algo así tan de pronto

_No, no, está bien_ dijo, ya fuera de shock_ mira, yo este último tiempo te he tomado un gran cariño, pero…

_Eso quiere decir que tengo oportunidad?_ lo interrumpió iluminándosele la mirada

_Espera, lo que yo quiero decir es_ no pudo terminar ya que alguien abrió la puerta de la oficina de un solo golpe

_Shinobu-chin!_dijo el sensei parándose al momento

_Mmm… _ éste solo miraba la escena con cara de pocos amigos_ te vine a buscar pero veo que estás ocupado así que… Adiós!

_No, espera… llegaste en el momento justo_ le ofreció entrar_ siéntate por favor_ esperó a que se sentara y continuó_ Shinobu, éste es Sumi Keichi, mi estudiante y un muy querido amigo… y Sumi, éste es Takatsuki Shinobu, mi ex-cuñado y…_ respiró profundo antes de continuar_ mi actual pareja

_Que? T-tu pa-pareja dijiste?

_Sí, siento mucho no habértelo dicho antes pero jamás imagine que tu fueses a tener sentimientos de ese tipo hacia mí y además me cuesta hablar mucho de estas cosas y…

_Pero cómo? Si podría ser tu hijo, es un estudiantes de secundaria, además tú mismo lo dijiste una vez que odiabas los mocosos entonces como es que estás con él?_ luego miró a Shinobu despectivamente_ aparte, no es ni muy lindo y se nota que no tiene buen carácter cómo es que te gusta? Yo soy mucho mejor que tiene él que yo no tenga?

_Puede que tengas razón… puede que sea un mocoso, que tenga un carácter insoportable, que sea un entrometido, un gruñón, que quiera convertirme en un ser de repollo…

_Oye!_dijo Shinobu sonrojado y molesto

_Pero yo lo conocí así y así es como me enamoré de él_ ahora tornó su semblante más duro_ y no voy a dejar que nadie lo insulte o trate de hacerle daño o que se sienta mal

_Pero, pero

_Mira Sumi, yo creo que lo mejor es que terminemos con nuestra amistad por tu bien y el mío… yo no quiero problemas y no quiero herirte y menos hacerte falsas ilusiones… lo siento…

***End Mini Flash Back***

_Después de eso salí corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible. No sé cómo llegué a mi casa, estaba destrozado, te juro que nunca, ni cuando Usami-san me rechazó, me había sentido tan mal_ paró un poco para luego continuar entre sollozos_ Qué problema hay conmigo? Yo sé que no soy ni tan guapo y puede que no sea muy rico ni tenga la mejor de las virtudes, pero tan malo soy para que no pueda ser feliz? Me duele tanto el corazón…

_Yaa sempai_ dijo mientras lo abrazaba_ no llores más, tu eres genial, desde que te conozco que no he dejado de admirarte, tienes que valorarte más, no te rindas puede que sólo es que no has encontrado la persona indicada_ finalizó separándose un poco y dándole una de sus siempre hermosas y cálidas sonrisas

_Gracias Misaki_ Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y calmándose un poco_ discúlpame pero puedo pedirte algo?

_Que?

_Me darías un beso?

_Que? Pero sempai, no puedo tú sabes que yo estoy con Usagi-san

_Lo siento, es sólo un beso, nada más_ dijo acercándose desesperadamente

_Pero sem…_ y no pudo seguir ya que era besado por el mayor. Quedó congelado, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver acercarse una figura ya muy conocida por él…

ﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼ End Flash Back ﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼ

"_Igual no lo puedo culpar. Pobre, se veía tan mal… Usagi-san aunque no te lo diga, por vergüenza, te amo. Te amo tanto, no sé qué haría sin ti. Yo no soy bueno en estas cosas por eso no entiendo muy bien pero lo único que sí sé es que no quiero perderte, quiero que seamos felices, sí pondré todo de mi parte para que así sea" _

Bueno espero que les haya gustado seguiré ahora de inmediato a preparar el siguiente capítula para, como dije anteriormente, no demorarme tanto.

Si es que les gustó espero que dejen reviews para saber su opinión ya que es de gran importancia para mí y para el curso de la historia.

Ahora respondo sus reviews

Kaoryciel94: Siento la demora, espero te guste y la verdad a mi no me gusta hacer sufrir a Usagi pero lo hago por la historia pero igual no me gusta hacerlo u.u

Vongola Hime-sama: Jajajaja me rio mucho con tus reviews espero este capítulo te haya gustado, yo creo que después de este ya no odiaras tanto a Sumi, bueno por lo menos el de mi fic no es tan malo xD y con respecto a tu pregunta en realidad no lo sé todo depende de cómo prosiga la historia en realidad cuando lo comencé a escribir solo tenía la idea base lo que ha ido siguiendo es mi imaginación reciente xD también decirte que no está tan mala tu idea la voy a tomar en cuenta…

Shuki Kano: Bueno mm como verás en este capítulo no hable mucho de en que andaba Usagi así que no te puedo decir si chocó o no sería arruinar la sorpresa no crees? Y con respecto a lo otro yo también pienso eso pero siempre estoy disponible a recibir ideas, espero que te haya gustado y ojala sigas odiando a Misaki jaajajajaj en mi opinión personal me gustaría que otro de los personajes estuviese con Usagi xD

Mitsuki-neko-uchiha: Olaaaa Siento la demora ojala te haya gustado el capítulo y sí, tenía una explicación todo ese caos, también no te preocupes que la esencia de todo esto es el drama y las confusiones…

Saya: Que bueno que te gustara y ojala sigas leyendo hasta el infinito y más allá! xD

Xilema95: Bueno algunos puntos ya los explique en el mensaje privado. Quiero decir también que por ejemplo las n/a las utilicé solo en el capítulo 3 en los cuales van incluidos los emoticones que son para representar mis emociones no la de los personajes, yo en ningún caso lo he hecho para ellos ni lo haría ya que eso muestra una falta de creatividad enorme, lo de los signos yo decidí solo ponerlos al final y por la descripción no te preocupes ya que este capítulo tiene mucho de eso. Espero que te haya gustado y que me sigas como me dijiste xD

Bueno agradezco también a los que me siguen pero no dejan reviews, de igual forma espero que me sigan y si alguna vez tiene un tiempito y ganas un reviews, aunque corto, siempre es bien recibido.

Me despido con mucho cariño y deseándoles un Feliz Año Nuevo 2011!

Mata Neee!


	5. Debilidad

Laliihoooo! Despues de.. Oh! Mas de un año! Gomen, se que no tengo perdon del Dios Yaoi pero lo bueno es que volví!

Bueno no merezco hablar más así que, lo de siempre...

Junjo Romantica no me pertenece, sólo ocupo los personajes para dejar volar mi imaginación, sin fines de lucro porsupuesto.

Forma del fanfic

_Junjou_ Alguien habla

_JUNJOU!_ Alguien grita

__"Junjou"__ Alguien piensa

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Debilidad**

Mmm ahh que pasó?... Donde estoy? _balbucea un adormilado Akihiko_ Ah! Mi cabeza... Como duele... Bebí demaciado... Mmm no recuerdo haber venido aquí _comenzó a ver el lugar o, mejor dicho, el cuerto donde estaba, no se le hacia familiar. Estaba masmenos oscuro, lo que podia distinguir era gracias al sol que se colaba entre las cortinas azules de terciopelo. Pudo notar un televisor, un DVD, 2 puertas, supuso que una era del baño y otra de salida_ Ahhh

***Flashback***

"_Ah, ah, mas fuerte Nowaki_

_Se siente bien verdad? Quieres mas rapido?

_Como ordene, sensei"

***End Flashback***

Gimió. Luego , en quedó en shock.

Él y el novio de su amigo de la infancia... Haciendolo? Y además él mismo era el uke?

No acababa de salir del shock cuando a su lado escucha un gemido.

No, no ,no_ Akihiko abrió los ojos como platos al sentir un bulto en su espalda_ es sólo mi imaginación y nada mas_ decía en voz baja, desesperado, tratando de autoconvencerse, pero la impaciencia y la ansiedad fueron mayores. Cerró los ojos y se dio vuelta hacia el "bulto"_ Que no sea lo que estoy pensando_ los abre y...

AAAAAAAAAHHAHHAHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ al unísono dieron un grito de espanto al ver los ultimos rostros que esperaban ver.

_Que haces tu aquí!_ Nowaki no cabia en sí

_Lo mismo me pregunto_ dijo tratando de sentarse_ AH MI TRASERO, COMO DUELE!_

_Eso quiere decir que de verdad lo hicimos_ dijo con cara de nada

_Pero no es obvio? Como puedes decir eso con esa cara? Que fue lo que me hiciste!

_Mira en realidad lo decía porque pensaba que habia estado soñando y yo no te hice nada esto fue producto del alcohol

_Si? Ya lo creo_ sarcasmo mode on_ seguramente me sedujiste para conseguir no se que a cambio

_Oyeme una sola cosa, yo amo a Hiro-san, esto fue solo un terrible error, aparte fue tu idea venir acá

__"Mi idea?"__ se sonroja_ Bueno yo me largo de aqui _"oh mi cabeza me está matando"__decía y pensaba mientras se vestía

_Oye! Espera, no podemos dejar las cosas así! Tenemos que hablar_ Nowaki lo tomó del brazo tratando de detenerlo

-Suéltame idiota! _se safó del agarre_ que hablar ni que nada. Como dijiste que fue mi idea venir acá yo pagaré la habitaciónn si eso es lo que te preocupa. Ahora lo único que quiero es salir de aquí y no volver a ver tu estúpido rostro en lo que me queda de vida_ dijo saliendo del cuarto

_Tsk!_ maldijo mientras el otro se iba_ Que idiota soy, que haré si Hiro-san se entera? Y pensar que hice esto solo por mis estupidos celos...

***Racconto***

_Casa de Hiroki y Nowaki, Unos días atras_

Tadaima_ ya había adquirido la costumbre hace bastante tiempo de saludar al llegar, sabía que con esos pequeños detalles cuidaba la relación_Oh, no hay nadie al parecer, seguro Hiro-san llegó muy cansado ya que siempree que llego a esta hora lo encuentro trabajando_ dice dejando su bolso en el sofá, cuando nota algo sobre la mesa_ mm una nota de Hiro-san

_"Te dejé la cena en _

_el microondas. Caliéntala._

_No se si me quedó buena pero..._

_Ah no importa, solo cómela._

_Kamijou"_

_Hiro-san a su manera es tan lindo. Cada día siento que lo amo más_ dijo con la nota en el pecho y corazones en los ojos estilo shoujo manga.

Fue a la cocina y como le dijeron, mas bien le ordenaron en la nota, lo calentó y lo comió. La encontró en extremo deliciosa, mas que nada por el hecho de que su Hiro-san se habia preocupado de dejarle la cena aún cuando debe haber estado exhausto. Luego de lavar los platos sucios, se fue a la habitación, se duchó y se acercó a ver a su amado. Quedó perplejo por su belleza. Hiroki se encontraba boca arriba, con el pelo revuelto, la boca estaba entreabierta y su perfecta piel morena se veía aún más hermosa con la luz de la luna que daba directamente en ella. Ademas de dar a su perfecto y bien esculpido torso desnudo hasta las caderas. Esa imagen lo insitaba ha solo una cosa. Se acercó para poder besarlo, pero justo antes se detuvo ya que este empezó a balbucear algo

_mmmm.. Akihiko...

Como acto involuntario, al oir ese nombre, se enfureció y se lanzó sobre Hiroki, desnudo y mojado, de forma agresiva y lujuriosa.

_Mmm ah! Que demo..! Nowaki? Que haces? Quítate de encima!

_Hiro-san, quiero hacerlo_ decía mientras le acariciaba la entrepierna y lamía uno de sus pezones.

_Aah.. Mmm.. Nowa.. Mm ah Nowaki... Mmm dete..DETENTE! Que te pasa? Pareces un animal en celo!_gritó dándole un empujón , botandolo de la cama

_Ouch! Eso dolió..

_(Suspiro) Sécate, ponte la pijama y acuestate! Estoy muy enfadado para seguir viendote. Ah! Y ni se te ocurra pensar en que dormiras conmigo, vete al sofá! Baaaka!_ y acto seguido le arrojó una almohada en la cara.

_Tsk!_ maldijo y salió de la habitación con dirección al sofá como un perro renegadoes.

***Al Día Siguiente****

_Mmm... Ya son las seis, voy a prepararle el desayuno a Hiro-san_ dijo mientras apagaba el despertador y se congeló al recordar lo de anoche_ ahh.._ suspiró_ seguramente aún estará enojado por lo de anoche._ se lavanto, tomó una ducha, se vistió y partió a preparar el desayuno, en eso dieron las 7.30.

_Listo! Solo falta el café

_Cof Cof

_Oh! Hiro-san! Buenos Dias!

_mmm_ éste solo lo miraba enfadado

_emm je je todavia estas molesto.. Bueno por lo de ayer

_Tú que crees?

_ que mmm si_ dijo mirandolo con cara de perrito abandonado

_ mmm baka..

Tomaron desayuno en silencio. Si bien a Hiroki se le había pasado el enojo, quería darle un escarmiento ya que él de verdad estaba cansado aparte tambien había algo que le preocupaba. Nowaki no le dio tanta importancia, ya que en la noche cuando volviera del trabajo lo convencería de que se reconciliaran.

_"Quiero que sea ya de noche para poder estar con Hiro-san mmmm primero nos bañaremos, oh sii, yo le tallaré la espalda mientras él me dice con voz inocentemente sexy: Nowaki, apresurate que quiero que vallamos a la cama..."_

Mientras tanto Hiroki veía como a Nowaki se le caía la saliva. Sin duda a éste se le había olvidado que todavía estaba desayunando. El otro lo miraba enojado y sonrojado pensando.

_"Ya este idiota está pensando cosas pervertidas otra vez . Seguro está imaginando algo así como que a la noche me convencerá de que nos reconciliemos, despues nos bañemos, que el me talla la espalda y yo le digo que vayamos a la cama... Hasta crees"_

_Idiota pervertido! A primera hora pensando cosas innecesarias! Con permiso.

Se paró de la mesa, tomó su maletín y se fue en dirección a la puerta. Cuando estuvo a punto de salir dijo:

_Y ni pienses en aparecer en mi habitación!

_ Hiro- san!...(Golpe de la puerta al cerrarse) mejor también me voy...

_Nowaki! Es hora de tu almuerzo!

_Que? Ya son las 2? Ok! Gracias por avisarme sempai, vuelvo en un rato.

_Jane!

_"Mmmm si bien recuerdo a esta hora Hiro-san debe estar en su descanso también! Si me apresuro creo que alcanzare a estar unos minutos con él"_

Corriendo tomó un taxi hacia la Universidad M, mientras tanto recordó que la oficina daba al patio del lado derecho así que pensó en sorprenderlo.

A los pocos minutos llegó, bajó feliz y se fue corriendo en aquella dirección. Cuando, de pronto ve a SU Hiro-san con su "querido" Usami-sensei.

Sorprendido, se escondió entre unos arbustos, recordó que la noche anterior había escuchado murmurar su nombre en sueños.

_ Este idiota! Cálmate Nowaki, ya sabes que son amigos de la infancia... Maldición! Qué? Qué hace? Porqué se le acerca? Parece que algo le está murmurando... No! No lo toques! Hiro-san, que pasa? Por qué llora? No maldito ni se te ocurra abrazarlo, NO!

Estaba a punto de ir cuando se dió cuenta que el mayor perjudicado sería su amado ya que sabía que era el trabajo de éste, no quería cometer otra vez el mismo error, así que enojado y frustado como estaba vió que ya era hora de volver al trabajo.

* * *

Bueno, espero sinceramente que haya valido la pena la espera tan larga, tambien que lo hayan disfrutado, aunque este capitulo es muy diferente al original ya que me costaba quedar satisfecha , lo cambie varias veces y en realidad me gusto igualmente no quede 100% satifecha aunque le puse todo el esfuerzo y las ganas :)

Quiero aclarar, para que no me acusen de plaguiadora o algo así, quise hacer alucion al capítulo n| 4 de Junjou Romantica 2 "El pez muere por su propia boca" si se fijan bien en la aparte en que Nowaki se imagina cosas pervertidas y Hiro-san lo adivina jajaj es que me encanta esa parte xD

Queda pendiente tambien la noche de pasion entre Usagi-san y Nowaki . kyaaaaa! LEMONN! jajaj pero esto es solo si me lo piden ya que se que esto puede ser nuevo para muchas de ustedes y puede que tambien haya algunas que no les guste esta pareja asi que si lo quieren, en el review me lo piden ok?

También quiero dejar a su imaginación lo que tuvo que hacer Hiro-san despues de echar a Nowaki de la habitación jajajjaja pobrecito .

Como adelanto del proximo capitulo les quiero decir que pondre la conversación que tuvieron Usagi-san y Nowaki en el bar antes de irse al motel y porsupuesto como Akihiko llega a casa jajajajaj le van a pegar, le van a pegar! Jajajaja

Mi parte favorita fue cuando Usagi-san tuvo el Flashback y se vio siendo el uke jajajajaja siempre quise ver a esta pareja, aunque me gustan las originales, siento que Usagi-san se merece a alguien como Nowaki ya que él es tan frágil u.u

Bueno sin mas, ya saben recibo todo tipo de comentarios y sugerencias , con respeto porsupuesto y nos vemos en el prox. Capitulo

Jane!

* * *

Ahora, respondiendo Reviews

Kaoryciel94: Espero te guste y ojala no te decepciones de Usagi-san, perdonalo solo estaba borracho jajajajaja cuento contigo para el proximo. Bye :)

FeliciaVongola: Si si este Sumi no es tan malo, espero que haya valido la pena la espera y ahora si sale Usagi-san y no Misaki, el seguro saldra en el proximo capitulo y garcias por no demandarme jajajajaj que bueno que te guste espero me sigas. Bye :)

Xilema95: Ojala te guste este capítulo, que bueno que me sigas y no te preocupes porque esta historia le tengo trama para rato jajajaja Bye :)

Saya: O.O enserio te ha gustado tanto? Muchas gracias me emociona mucho que te guste tanto ojala haya valido la pena la espero, se que me he demorado demaciado pero estoy segura que no volvera a suceder fue un gran descuido de mi parte, asi que nos leemos la proxima. Bye :)

Shuki Kano: Tenías razón con tu mal presentimiento jajajajaja o puede que no seaa malo? Jajaja no se depende de lo que te guste, espero que haya valido la pena la espera y espero que me sigas en el siguiente. Bye :)

FchanHatake: Mira no fue muy rapida que digamos la conti pero aqui está jajajajja ojala te guste y nos leemos la proxima. Bye :)

Pamys-chan: jajaja sii Misaki es muy tonto pero que se le va a hacer pues si el niño esta muy confundido jajaja que bueno que te guste aunque en lo personal a mi no me importa en lo absoluto hacer sufrir a Misaki jajajaj no pero aaun asi no soy tan mala, bueno nos leemos la proxima. Bye :)

angieko chan _ Gracias amarme tanto :D (en realidad no entendi si es a mi o a los personajes pero igual xD) yo tambien siento lo mismo, aunque en mis fantasias Usagi se queda con Nowaki pero igual me gusta Junjou romantica amo la serie y las parejas. Ojala te guste y n te espero en el proximo capitulo. Bye :)

Love-girl2015: Mmmm no recuerdo muy bien pero parece que te habia mandado un mensaje respondiendo tu reviw pero bueno... Tienes razon despues de mas de un año vengo a publicar de nuevo, lose, soy una irresponsable, que bueno que te guste y espero leas este capitulo y me sigas en el proximo. Bye :)


End file.
